Blackout
by FMB
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story, it's the title of a song that inspired my RP friend, PrussiaPWNS. We wrote this together, so give PrussiaPWNS some lovin! Swederland PWP. SwitzerlandxSweden Crack pairing. Sexiness.


Switz is starting off the evening, gazing out his window and drinking some delicious tea, patting his favored gun which sat in the chair beside him. The stars were just starting to twinkle, and the moon hung lazily above the trees.

Switzerland visibly jumped when he heard an obnoxious chime vibrate through the walls of his peaceful house. He glared at the direction the noise disturbing his night had originated from. While he was thinking who would disturb him, _Switzerland_, for God's sake, at this hour unless they had a death wish.

Sweden looked at the house in front of him. It was tall, dark, and honestly it scared him shitless. But no one would ever know that. Because if they found out, they would report missing the next day. He sighed, adjusted his glasses, and walked up to the door. He rang the door bell, quickly wincing. Liechtenstein must have installed it.

When he realized it was the doorbell Liechtenstein had installed, he growled quietly and grabbed Lil' Swiss, his precious double barrel rifle, and loaded it as he walked down the wooden steps and onto the beautiful marble-like linoleum floor. He tugged the door open and pointed his gun, prepared to shoot down whoever decided to cross onto his territory. He, of course, assumed it to be Italy, but when he saw the tall, dark, and mysterious man with glasses, he felt the question 'What the hell do you want?' dying in his throat.

Sweden stared at the door for a moment, inwardly sighing in relief when he heard shuffling. He was sent back on alert when the door was flung open and a familiar double barrel rifle was pointed at his face. He glared a little at the gun, before he looked at the owner who had a shocked look on his face. Sweden raised an eyebrow and the other nation let the gun drop from its deadly position.

"May I c'me 'n?" Sweden asked.

Switzerland held Lil Swiss against his shoulder, the mouth of it pointing at the polished white floors. It had been raining all day, and it was only drizzling now, but it would definitely come harder again soon.  
>He usually never did this, and for once, he found himself a little interested in this man.<br>"Are you a country? What's your name?"

Sweden tilted his head a little at the question, looking directly at the other's piercing green eyes. "I'm Sw'den." He grunted a little at his pronunciation. English wasn't his best language, so when he pronounced his name, it came out sounding more like "Schveden". "Y' 're Sw'tz'rl'nd, ja?"

The blonde nodded very slightly, then glanced at the background, over the tall country's shoulder.  
>"It's raining, so I guess you can stay the night. But don't tell anyone else." He warned, gripping his gun to show he had the upper hand while Sweden stayed here. He pulled the carved wooden door open further, stepping to the side for the man to enter. "Let's get a towel for you, before you make a puddle on my floor." He said in a disappointed voice, as if talking to a pet dog that just came back from playing in the pool.<p>

The large man barely contained his laughter when the smaller tried to look threatening by grabbing onto his gun warningly. However, the former Viking contained his emotions and kept his apathetic expression, though it was humorous that Switzerland thought his toy gun would protect him. Sweden had the height advantage by several meters, and if his Viking years served him well, he would easily be able to snap the weapon over his knee.

Sweden was also surprised the other had allowed him in. All he had heard about this man was that he was trigger-happy and shot anything that touched his lawn. He didn't seem too bad.

Respecting Switzerland's wishes, Sweden followed the smaller blonde to a closet in the hall where the towels were kept.

Switzerland liked to pretend he was intimidating the man, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he wasn't doing a good job. First of all, he faltered, and lowered his Lil Swiss when he first saw the man. Second, he let him into his house, something he had never done for anyone else. And now... Now, he was rubbing the towel against platinum blond hair, scolding the taller man softly.  
>"Don't just rub it so carelessly, or you'll never get dry. I don't need some sick country in my house, it'll start some war!" He complained, caressing the man's head as he padded his damp hair down with the snowy white towel.<br>"Ah, you'll need clothes too, to sleep in." Switz noted, looking over the man's oversized body. At the blonde's eye-level, he came face to face with Mr. Sweden's chest, and it wasn't doing any good to the gun-crazed Switzerland's masculinity.

Sweden raised his eyebrows at the other countries maternal scolding. But, as before, he did as he was told without protest. He found it quite cute, actually. Everything he had heard about this country seemed false. He seemed to shoot Italy, a harmless idiot, when he set foot on his lawn, but when the large, dark looking man_ rang his doorbell_- which definitely goes deep inside border - he gets offered a towel to dry off and clothes to sleep in. This Switzerland confused Sweden more than Norway's dry humor.

There was a moment where all movement stopped and Sweden glanced down at Switzerland. The smaller seemed to be in deep thought, glowering at his chest. Sweden looked down at his chest, wondering if anything was wrong with it.

Switzerland kept staring at the brass buttons on the other's blue coat, which dripped quietly as time went by. He lowered his hands and the towel, then turned his head upwards and looked into empty blue eyes. This man... he was quite intimidating. Just looking at him, his height, his stare, his lack of expression... And there he stood, quietly in front of him. He was close enough to shoot.  
>"Take them off." Switzerland demanded, leaving Lil Swiss on the chair behind him and waiting for the man to undress with the dampened towel in both hands. He gave the Sweden an impatient look, just to try and act like the owner of the house.<p>

Sweden thought about the demand. Why did it sound sexual to him?

He shifted a little, going to the first button and slowly sliding it out, still unsure about the request. He continued like this until he managed to slide the coat off. He didn't like being shirtless because it exposed all the scars he had gained from his battles when breaking away Denmark. He adjusted his glasses and looked at Switzerland for further instructions.

Switzerland watched with cold green eyes, examining each wound carefully. He was more interested in the bullet wounds than the slashes. He reached out a gloved hand, brushing the wound just above the tall man's nipple, "Mauser C96... Close range." He mumbled, then snapped his hand away and grabbed Sweden's jacket and shirt before he dropped them to the ground.  
>"Don't just litter my floor with your dirty clothes!" He scolded once again, clicking his tongue in an annoyed way. He bundled up the shirt and jacket into a ball and slipping it under his right arm. He grabbed Lil Swiss and started towards the stairs, glancing over his shoulder at the man behind him.<br>"Come on." He instructed, waving his gun at him as a motion for the man to follow.

Sweden took a sharp intake of breath when he felt Switzerland's gloved hand run over the wound.

Sweden was impressed that the smaller was able to identify the bullet wound Denmark had given him. He usually didn't expect guns from the King of Scandinavia (Denmark preferred his halberd) and it had been pulled out of nowhere. Sweden had healed quickly considering he was a nation, but this hate for the older Viking nation grew even more.

Switzerland snapped at him about throwing his clothes around and dirtying the floor, but Sweden's mind was else were. He was looking at those soft lips as they spoke...He quickly shook his head and nodded in agreement with whatever Switzerland had ever said. When the other nation turned around to walk, Sweden's eyes glued to his ass. Switzerland had a really nice ass. He almost felt himself drooling but quickly caught himself. He straightened his composure when instructed to follow the smaller deeper into the house. It's not like he cared. He'd follow that pretty little ass anywhere.

Switzerland was unable to feel the man's eyes on him, his defenses already weakened by the foreigner in his home. His mind was currently occupied with the horror that an enemy of Sweden's -Denmark perhaps?- would find out about this night, and in his mind's eye, he could see the horrible war that would ensue between the two. Of course, he held almost the entire world's money. There should be at least one or two countries that could help him. If not, he would just have to shoot his way through Denmark's people, like he did with everyone else.

Switz had been walking up the stairs, going down hall after hall. He constantly glanced back over his shoulder to find Sweden still following him. He also noticed the small puddles the man left behind, and the horrible squeak his boots made with each step. They were almost to Switzerland's room when he could stand it no more. He stopped walking and turned, glaring at the man and pointing his rifle down at Sweden's soaked leather brown boots.

"Take them off or I'll shoot them off." Switzerland threatened, glaring at the taller man and cocking Lil' Swiss to push his point across.

Sweden looked around the grand house. Portraits of Lichtenstein and her older brother scattered the walls along with pictures of scenery, which Sweden assumed was of Switzerland's land. It was beautiful, to say the least. Not like his Stockholm where he went to calm down, but still soothing.

Sweden glanced down at his boots, noticing the water puddles he left with every step. This would definitely upset Switzerland. At one point he caught Switzerland glaring at his shoes. Sweden removed them when commanded (he's learned Switzerland doesn't "ask") and left them against the wall.

"'s th's good?" he asked, his voice quiet but holding power behind it.

Switzerland watched as Sweden removed his boots, then lowered his gun and continued walking, expecting the man to follow him. He wasn't one for conversation, mostly since all he ever had to talk to was Liechtenstein. He closed in on his bedroom door, pushing open the white painted door that groaned when it opened. It looked heavy, probably reinforced with some sort of metal. All Switz cared for was that it would keep him safe if anyone was stupid enough to come onto his property.

Aside from this Sweden, apparently...

Switzerland tossed Sweden's wet clothes in the hamper in his closet, then looked back at the man, pointing his gun at him again.

"Pants." He demanded, watching him carefully. Almost... too carefully...

Sweden raised an eyebrow when he was told to remove his pants. It was peculiar, the way Switzerland was now watching his every movement. He sagged his shoulders a bit to reach down and unbuttoned them, pulling the zipper down slowly, still feeling the other's eyes following his hands. He stood uncomfortably for a minute, the buttons and zipper undone. Should he continue?

Switzerland was definitely a strange guy. He even thought himself strange, too. He couldn't help but watch... He was a man, after all, and men have needs. Needs he couldn't seem to satisfy with women, and definitely not with Liechtenstein. No, Liechtenstein was like his baby sister. This need was something only another man could be able to satisfy, someone who knew what he was doing. Someone who was crazy enough to ring his doorbell...

No, Vash, stop thinking like that! Any further interactions with this man were dangerous! Risky! Switzerland decided to clear his mind by tending to Lil Swiss, patting her barrel as if she were a dog. He forced his eyes away from the man, then turned back to his closet to get sleepwear for his guest.

Sweden sighed when Switzerland looked away and started to pet his gun. Sweden gave one last look at his pants before he started to slide them down. He looked at his boxer briefs and blushed a little. Was he actually undressing himself in front of the questionably insane nation (with a fine ass)?

He stepped out of his pants, hating how exposed he felt. He cleared his voice to get the other's attention.

Switzerland glanced over at the almost naked country in front of him, using that short amount of time to quietly admire his build. Just as quickly as he looked, though, he turned away and tossed sleeping pants at the man. These pants were the first thing Liechtenstein made for Switzerland, and they had been huge on him. He didn't tell her of course, not wanting to hurt her feelings or anything...

"Do you have a name?" Switzerland asked, putting Lil Swiss on the wall beside his bed, like he had any other night. When behind Sweden, he let his eyes roam the masculine body of Sweden as much as he wanted to.

"Berw'ld," Sweden replied, adjusting his glasses. He put the pants on.

He nodded his thanks, relieved they fit his large build. He looked over his shoulder and caught Switzerland staring at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "D' y' h've a n'me?"

Switzerland nodded silently, looking away when their eyes met. He took a chair from the corner of his room and pushed it over to the large window to leading out to a balcony, sitting in it and watching the sky.

"Vash." He finally muttered, watching the moon and the rain. "Why are you here? Sweden is a bit of a distance away... Shouldn't you be taking care of Finland or whoever?"

Sweden inwardly smiled when the other looked away. Vash...it suited the man. It was cute, like him.

The question of Finland perturbed him a bit. "We g't 'nto a fight rec'ntly. 'Twas brutal 'nd I left. D'cided t' see 'f the rumors were true, I s'pose. Italy talks a lot."

Switzerland smiles at the mention of rumors, still facing the sky. He knew there were rumors about him, but he never heard them before. He was quite curious, too.

"What did he say?" He asked, trying to make it sound like he didn't care much.

Sweden shrugged. "Y'like guns 'nd hate when people tresspass 'n your property. Wanted t' see how far I could get. Looks like I journeyed t' the center 'f the beast."

Switzerland smiled again, facing away from his guest as he heard the rumor himself.

"Well, consider yourself lucky." He decided to say, pretending like he could shoot the nation down whenever he felt like it. Then, he stood and shoved the chair back in the spot it was in. He looked at the bed, then the still shirtless Sweden.

"I don't have a guest room, so you'll have to sleep with me." Switzerland said, going to his queen bed and pulling the blankets back for the large man. He went back to his closet and started stripping, starting with his white beret, then unbuttoning his jacket.

Sweden watched the smaller strip. Alabaster skin was revealed inch by inch, making the Scandinavian nation flustered. He directed his gaze away from the other, fighting the urge to look back. He hoped he would catch a sight of that ass.

His curiosity got the better of him and he looked back. He took a sharp intake a breath. Switzerland was bending over, pulling his sleep pants up.

That ass looked extremely squeezable.

As Switzerland tugged up his pants, he noticed out of the corner of his eye the staring nation on the bed. He gasped softly and spun around, tugging his pants up quickly and bumping into the wall as he stumbled backwards.

"A-ah, uh, don't stare like that! I'll shoot you!" He threatened, groping for Lil' Swiss, but realizing she was on the wall. He frowned. Damn, all his training for nothing! How dare he leave himself defenseless in front of a possible (and very attractive) enemy?

Sweden let a little sound through his lips, which suspiciously sounded like a laugh. Switzerland was so childish. His pale skin was now tinted pink. "Söt..."

Sweden felt a little bold. "I w's just 'njoyin' the view." Wow, that came out more flirtatious than he had originally thought.

Switzerland's eyes widened, his face heating up immediately, "Enjoying the..." He muttered, looking quite embarrassed, but angrily embarrassed. He fumed quietly, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling a little self-conscious now. He dug through his closet for a sleeping shirt, slipping that on too. He usually didn't wear shirts to bed, but he didn't want to be half naked when sleeping with this man.

'Unless he undresses me...' Switzerland thought to himself, scuttling over to the bed and getting in, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders and facing away from the man on the other side.

Sweden sighed. Had he been too forward? But when that blush overtook the other's face, all of his guilt washed away. He nearly hissed as Switzerland covered up his body with that blasted sleep shirt.

Sweden settled down as well, staring at the back of Switzerland.

'Why is he so attractive?' Sweden thought, his pants getting tighter. 'Shit.'

Switz shuffled uncomfortably in the shirt. He chose what could have been the itchiest piece of cloth ever... After a few minutes of torture, he huffed and sat up, leaning over Sweden and grabbing Lil' Swiss, then he ripped off the shirt and threw it in the air, shooting the damned cloth.

When he was done condemning the shirt to hell, he reloaded Lil' Swiss and put her back up on the wall, leaning over Sweden again to do this.

Sweden looked at Switzerland's chest as he bent over him to place his gun back. The smell of gunpowder overtook the room, but Sweden ignored it.

Instinctively, Sweden grabbed Switzerland's hips and held him firmly in place. This offer was just too good to pass up.

Switzerland flinched when his hips were grasped, looking down at Sweden in shock and slight confusion.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, feeling a tingle run down his spine from being touched, even if it wasn't sexual. No one had _ever_ laid their hands on him without permission! Which must be why he became so sensitive under the cold fingers on either side of him.

Sweden looked up at the other, letting a smirk fall across his face.

He tugged lightly on the other, Switzerland falling on top of him fully. Sweden looked at Switzerland, hoping for a reaction. A sexual one at that.

Realization hit Sweden hard. If Switzerland was now on top of him, wouldn't he feel his...problem?

Switzerland's heart palpitated at the smirk, and when he was tugged so easily onto Sweden, he couldn't help but gasp and blush. His heart quickened when he felt something jab against his hip, and the first thing he thought of was 'Crap, he has a gun!'

"W-what are you hiding?" Switzerland demanded to know, straddling the man and thrusting both hands down, gripping poor Sweden's boner tightly, but not enough to hurt. He even tugged on it, not understanding what it was until he looked down, realizing where his hands were. He pulled his hands away like they were on fire, his face bright red and his eyes as big as plates.

Sweden let out a throaty moan at the tug, his nails digging into the other's side. He felt his erection stiffen as Switzerland's eyes widened.

"Gud..." he breathed.

He looked up at Switzerland, eyes filled with lust. "Do th't again."

Switzerland was much too embarrassed to comply, and he shook his head quickly, holding his hands to his chest as he stared down at the tent in Sweden's pants. He couldn't believe it. He just tugged on another man's junk! He felt a throb between his own legs, and he quickly pressed his knees together, his hands shooting down to hide his own growing situation.

"I... I thought it was a gun!" Switzerland forced out, his voice laden with panic. He was kind of hoping that by saying this, it would somehow turn into a gun, and he could pretend he didn't just jerk someone. He was thinking of just shooting the issue away, since that always worked with everything else, but wasn't he thinking earlier that he had certain needs?

Switzerland's face turned into one filled with embarrassment, and he finally placed his hands back on Sweden.

Sweden raised an eyebrow. "A gun? Y' watched me remove m' pants."

Sweden looked one last time into Switzerland's green orbs before he pushed himself up onto his elbows. The movement moved them both up, causing Switzerland's head to drop right above his.

'Perfect.'

Sweden reached up, kissing the other slowly, waiting for the other to respond.

Switzerland scoffed a bit, slowly and shyly rubbing Sweden's hard-on through the cloth as he stared down at him, watching him lift himself.

"Maybe, but you never know... I mean, you could have hidd- mmf..." Switzerland was cut off by Sweden's lips against his own, making his brain stop and reload. He sat there for a bit, letting the stronger nation kiss him, and when he finally got control of his thoughts again he returned the kiss. He let his eyes slip close and he pressed against Berwald's mouth, his hands staying at the man's crotch.

Sweden grinned into the kiss, falling back to the bed. He cradled the other's waist. Their lips mashed slowly and carefully. Sweden didn't want to rush things.

He moaned into the kiss when Switzerland touched his boner and rubbed. His grip became vice like and he deepened the kiss. When their crotches rubbed against each other, Sweden took a deep breath through his nose. Without asking for permission, he shoved his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring unfamiliar territory.

Switzerland was embarrassed by the kiss, but he was enjoying every second of it. When their groins made friction, Switz parted his lips in a gentle sigh, his hips trembling from the pleasure. When he felt Sweden's tongue press past his lips, he let out a shocked whine, but he didn't pull away.

'What the hell is up with this guy and invading my territory all the time?' he thought angrily to himself, but it quickly faded as he continued the kiss. He was quite inexperienced in making out, and he hoped Sweden would be patient...

Sweden wasn't exactly the most patient person out there. His slid his large hands up the other spine before carefully flipping them. With Sweden on top, it was easier for him to access Switzerland's mouth. He slowly grabbed Switzerland's left arm and put it around his neck, doing the same with the opposite. Using one hand to support himself, he curled the other one under Switzerland to pull the other upwards so their chests were touching.

Sweden continued to ravishing the other mouth, letting the arm on Switzerland's back slide further down. He pushed their hips together ground down, trying to entice moans from the other. His hand tugged at the elastic of Switzerland's sleep pants impatiently.

Switzerland grunted when they were rolled over, a little uncomfortable with being manhandled like that, but he didn't break the kiss. He obliged with the man, wrapping his arms above thick shoulders, feeling the muscles in his back work as their chests were pressed together.

Vash had to pull from the kiss for once when their hips rubbed together, taking in a sharp breath and shivering. He eagerly pressed himself against Sweden once again, letting a small moan pass through his lips.

When Switzerland literally flung himself at the Swede, Sweden's hand slipped deeper into his trousers. His large hand snaked down to the other's ass, giving it hard squeeze. He used one finger to tease the hole before pulling back.

Switzerland moaned again from getting his ass teased, his breath speeding up when he thought he would be fingered, and he gave a disappointed sigh when Sweden moved his hand away.

Sweden fully pulled Switzerland's pants off, breaking the kiss to throw them somewhere. He looked back down at the feast laid out before him. He licked his lips at how sexy Switzerland looked. He was panting heavily, his body flushed dark pink. His eyes were darkened with lust and his arms still loosely hung around the Swede's neck. The best feature was his cock which was standing tall and proud, leaking white precum.

The blond stared at the man above him with lust, appreciating how he looked, even in this situation. His eyes glinting with a cold but very alluring blue, thick neck and muscles that flexed and twitched as he moved. His eyes ran down the man's body, wishing he wasn't wearing pants anymore to appreciate the rest of his anatomy.

Sweden lowered his head in between the other's legs, licking up the shaft.

Switzerland had became so preoccupied with staring that he didn't realize Sweden slowly going down, until his hands slid from his shoulders. He blinked at him in confusion, about to ask what he was doing, but his body jerked and he gasped in shock when he felt that hot tongue run up him.

"Swe-... Sweden..." He panting out, shivering and gripping his hair gently.

Those moans and pants...He wanted more. The Swede took the Swiss gripping his hair a sign of encouragement. He took the tip into his mouth, circling around it. He placed he hands firmly on the other's hips to keep him down. He applied a little suction, sucking a moan out along with it.

Sweden felt his pants become unbearable, yet he ignored them. Removing his pants was something he wanted Switzerland to do on his own and the man was occupied at the moment.

He took Switzerland's dick further into his mouth, relaxing his throat in the process. When he felt relaxed enough, he engulfed all of Switzerland.

Switzerland couldn't control his vocal chords anymore, the moans and whimpers coming at their own free will. He watched as Sweden practically swallowed his cock, making his mind whirl from lust and want. He wanted to thrust into his mouth, so much that his hips were twitching from the thought. With Sweden's iron grip, however, he could barely move them.

He dropped his head back on the pillows, closing his eyes and moaning again, his fingers curling themselves in the almost pale blond hair.

Sweden moaned onto the others cock. He heard a loud groan and hot, salty liquid shot down his esophagus. He made it a goal to swallow it all as it spilled out. When the flow stopped, he detached his lips and licked around Switzerland's limp erection. He quickly slid his hands to Switzerland's ass, squeezing both cheeks. Sweden began to suck on Switzerland's neck. Arms instantly shot around his neck and ran through his hair, holding on tightly.

As Sweden worked on the hickey, he kneaded the two buttocks. His goal was to get Switzerland's cock alive again. Soft whines and whimpers in his ear dragged him on.

Once the hickey was dark enough, he kissed it before kissing down the Swiss' chest. While his hands continued their work with the lower regions, his mouth busies itself with sucking on Switzerland's nipples. He nipped and kissed them, hardening them into buds. He bit them both, pulling moans from the man below him. He felt his mission complete when something hot jabbed his stomach. Now to get Switzerland to take off his pants for him...

As if reading his mind, Switzerland strategically brought a foot up, tugging down Sweden's pants with his toes.

"Off. Now..." He panted, shivering in anticipation of seeing the man's bare cock.

Sweden allowed the other to shove his pants further down his legs. When Switzerland could reach no further, Sweden pulled them off and kicked them off the bed. He took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He looked around for any sign of lube, aggravated when none came into sight.

He stuck three fingers in front of Switzerland's mouth. "Suck."

Switzerland reddened when he was presented three fingers, a little curious as to what Sweden was looking for before. He nervously licked at one finger, then took them into his mouth, sucking lightly and caressing the digits with his tongue, prying them apart to completely lubricate them with his saliva. He glanced up at Sweden's now unshielded blue eyes, as if asking for approval with his actions. He continued working his tongue, keeping eye contact and letting out a soft moan.

He wanted a little more pleasure during this activity, and he started rubbing circles around his own nipple, making himself shiver and blush more.

Sweden moaned as the wet muscle ran over his fingers greedily.

When he noticed Switzerland trying to pleasure himself, Sweden nipped at the hands and gave him a scolding look, the Swiss' glare not scaring him at all like he had heard Italy warn.

He deemed the fingers wet enough and pulled them out. He pulled Switzerland's leg off of his shoulder, biting on the inside of his thigh. Sweet moans egged him on and he positioned the first finger at the other's entrance. He slipped the finger in slowly, watching Switzerland's face for any sign of pain.

When he was lightly punished for touching himself, he gave the man a glare, but couldn't hold it for long. He was too deep in lust to be angry. When the fingers were pulled away from him, he gave a soft whimper for them.

When his leg was moved, he turned red and watched the saliva-covered fingers make their way towards his anus, eager for them to intrude him already. As the first one slipped in, he let out a slow breath, closing his eyes and letting his head red on the pillows. It was uncomfortable, definitely, but it wasn't extremely painful.

Sweden slipped another finger in, carefully scissoring and digging deeper. Soon, he inserted a third, while the two outer fingers continue to stretch Switzerland's velvety walls. He loved the way they clench around his fingers, sucking him in further. His middle finger dug the furthest, searching for the true prize.

When a gasp sounded from the other, Sweden smirked. He curled all three of his finger's brushing the other's prostate. He quickly abused it, moans and pleads filling the room instantly. Sweden watched as he moved his fingers Switzerland's cock twitch a little.

"S-Sweden.. slowly..." He pleaded softly, panting against Sweden's neck and shivering. When his prostate was rubbed, he gasped and closed his eyes again, clinging to the man above him. The more his prostate was jabbed, the louder his gasps got, turning into moans. When Sweden's fingers left him, he let out a whine, wanting the man to keep using his fingers.

Sweden spit into his hands, using his saliva and precum as a natural lubricant. He aligned his dick with Switzerland's entrance and prodded it a little. The hole opened and closed a little, as if it were trying to suck him in.

"Tell me 'f it hurts, Vash." Sweden murmured lowly before he pushed in.

When he felt Sweden's dick, he made eye contact with the man as he slid in. His mouth slowly fell open in pain, and he tilted his head back, groaning lowly. He could feel his legs trembling, but he didn't tell him to stop.

"W-why are you so thick...?" He questioned the man as if he had a secret to this.

Sweden chuckled at the absurd question, but otherwise ignored it. He pushed in further, always stopping when Switzerland made a sound of pain. While the process of fully sheathing himself inside Switzerland was a lengthy one, Sweden would wait all day if in the end he was allowed to pound into the other.

When he got a nod from Switzerland, he pulled out and slammed back in. He established a steady pace, purposely missing Switzerland's prostate.

Switzerland clutched tighter onto Sweden's shoulders as he started moved. He wasn't feeling as much pleasure as he was with the fingers, and he looked up at Sweden with begging eyes. Feeling the man moving in and out of him was just starting to feel a bit better, though, and he let out a soft sigh as he got more used to it. He tried moving his hips, in order to get Sweden to hit his prostate, but he wasn't doing a good job.

Finally, he growled a little and looked up into ice blue eyes, "Fuck me or I'll shoot your dick off!" He blurted out, feeling his face heat up as the words slipped from his lips.

Sweden grunted and angled himself, hitting Switzerland's prostate dead on. Moans rose from both their throats as the Scandinavian nation continued. The sound of their immense pleasure was all that was heard through the house.

Sweden kissed Switzerland sloppily, their lips meshing together. Their teeth clashed and Switzerland completely submitted to Sweden. Sweden's tongue swept across the now familiar territory. He brought Switzerland's tongue to dance with his. Switzerland's moans all disappeared into Sweden's mouth.

Sweden pulled back and swiftly placed Switzerland's other leg on his shoulder. This position gave Sweden better access to Switzerland's prostate and he was able to increase his speed, making it pleasurable for the both of them.

It continued like this-Sweden barreling repeatedly into Switzerland's hot ass-for a while. Sweden knew Switzerland was close when he felt his walls clench around him.

Switzerland dug his nails into Sweden's shoulders, his hips twitching and his heart pumping as he neared his climax. He didn't want to come just yet, though, and he tried to hold out just for a bit longer, wanting to feel Sweden pound into him a few more times. His body couldn't hold on, though, and his hips jerked roughly as semen spurted from him, dirtying his thin stomach and pelvis.

"N-nn.. S-Swe... Berwald...!" He moaned out, ditching the country name and whimpering out his human name as he slowly came down from ecstasy.

When he came, he clenched around Sweden's dick tightly, practically begging for him to climax inside of him.

Sweden continued to thrust, still trying to deliver pleasure to the smaller blonde. He could only continue a little longer before he came. He let out a groan as he did.

When he came down from his high, he nearly collapsed onto Switzerland, catching himself with his elbows. He pulled out of the other slowly, closing his eyes to savor the feeling of Switzerland's walls still tugging at him. When he fully slipped out, he collapsed next to Switzerland, catching his breath.

The other was just a breathless as he was.

Switzerland let out a weak sigh as Sweden pulled away from him, letting his arms drop from the other's neck and beside his head. His head lulled about as he tried to catch his breath, and he gave Sweden a weak glare.

"You..." He panted, forcing himself up onto his elbows and shaking his head, "You..." He sounded angry, but the way his body trembled from their activities made it obvious he wasn't mad about the sex.

"Who do you think you are?" Switzerland finally gasped, returning his glare to the man beside him, "You trespass on my territory, you ruin my floors, and you violated me!" He growled, looking more embarrassed than angry now.

Sweden glanced at other. "Hon'stly, 'm happy I did it."

Sweden turned to face him. He pulled himself up and rested on his elbows. "What d'you think? What're your two cents, _Vash_." Sweden loved the way that name rolled off his tongue.

He could feel Switzerland's indecisive gaze directed at him. He pretended to not notice it.

Switzerland blushed more when he heard his human name coming from the man. He crossed his arms and looked away, thinking over their actions together. He chewed on his lip as he thought, then looked back over at Sweden, looking over his face and his bare body.

He couldn't help but give in, and he laid back down, resting his head on Sweden's shoulder, "I think we should keep in touch." He muttered, closing his eyes and letting out a relaxed sigh.

Sweden looked as the blonde settled onto his shoulder. "I 'gree."

He slowly reached his hand up to run his fingers the other's shoulder length yellow hair. He chuckled a little as the other leaned into his touch.

He softly kissed the other's forehead. "G'night, Vash.

Switzerland let his lips curl into a small smile as his hair was played with, and he let out another sigh, "Good night... Berwald." He murmured, falling asleep.

Berwald pulled the other's head to his neck and laid his head on the pillow, following suit of his new lover.


End file.
